


The DBZ Gang Goes to Vegas

by GokuGirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-18
Updated: 2000-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Z-Senshi and their families take a trip to Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The DBZ Gang Goes to Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the casino/resort Caesar’s Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada. I got my info about it from caesarspalace.com & vegas.com cuz I've never been there. I also don't own the song Heartbreak Hotel or the song Too Sexy. Elvis Presley and Right Said Fred do respectively.

Goku and everybody were all on a plane on their way to Las Vegas to do some serious gambling.

"This vacation is sure well needed!" Bulma exclaimed. "You were training way too much Vegeta and you know it. You need to relax sometimes."

"That goes for you too Goku." ChiChi added.

"This little trip won’t matter much if some powerful warrior comes and kill you, now would it?" said Vegeta.

"Come on, Vegeta! Stop talking about things like that. We’re here to have fun." Goku said.

By this time, Trunks and Goten had gotten bored and were entertaining themselves by throwing spitballs at passengers. Piccolo was meditating (when is he not?), Krillin was looking out of the window, Yamcha and Tien were listening to music, Puar and Yajirobe were asleep, Bulma and ChiChi were looking at fashion magazines, Master Roshi were looking at naked pictures of Bulma they got off of the internet (don’t ask), Choutzu was reading a book, Gohan and Goku were begging for food, 18 was doing her nails, Marron was playing with Barbie Dolls, and Vegeta was complaining as usual. The flight was 18 (is that how long it takes?) hours long and everyone was restless. Finally the plane touched down at the Mc. Carran airport in Vegas.

"We’re here! We’re here!" cried Master Roshi. "Girls, here I come! If anyone needs us, me and Oolong are going to be down by the pool."

"You dirty old man. Just leave!" yelled ChiChi. Master Roshi spotted a pretty girl walking by and started tailing her. When he reached out and touched her butt, they all chuckled when she slapped him.

They went to the hotel, but there were only 4 rooms left. "Bulma, you, me, Marron, and 18 in one room; Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, and Goten in one room; Master Roshi, Oolong, Gohan, and Piccolo in one room; and lastly Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Yajirobe, Choutzu in the last one. They all started to get into the elevator with their luggage, but everyone seemed to have a problem with somebody else.

"I REFUSE to ride in that thing with Kakarott!" said you know who.

"Goten switched my shampoo with hair remover once and I’m still mad about that." Yelled Krillin.

"Vegeta took my girl!" Yamcha of course.

"Piccolo might accidentally step on me!" Choutzu protested.

"Oolong and Roshi have to stay at least 60 feet from me. Restraining order ya know!" Bulma shouted.

Nobody would stand near ChiChi except her sons and Goku so they went up first followed by: Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, & Piccolo; 18, Marron, Krillin, & Yajirobe; Tien, Choutzu, Yamcha & Puar; and then Roshi and Oolong.

"After everyone gets settled in, meet us in the lobby!" said ChiChi. Everyone agreed.

* * *

**~In Goku’s room~**

 

"I’m getting a bed and that’s all there is to it! I’m prince of the—"

"We know, we know!"

"Well, I’m getting one too!" Goku said.

"I’ll take the couch!" Goten called.

"I have the bathtub!" yelled Krillin.

"I guess I’m on the floor. Yipee." Trunks said unenthusiastically.

* * *

**~In ChiChi’s room~**

 

"I’m getting the bed! No ifs, ands or buts about it!" ChiChi yelled.

Marron really didn’t want to hear this so she quietly slipped out and went to see what Trunks and Goten were up to.

"Hold up, ChiChi. How dare you talk to me like that! I’m the wife of the prince of the saiyans!"

"Shut up you two! I know a way we can settle this. Just let me have a bed and you can draw straws or something."

"NO!" Bulma and ChiChi shouted in unison.

They don’t know quite when it started, but objects started flying around the room.

"No ChiChi! Not my favorite pair of shoes!" THUMP. "That does it!" Bulma yelled.

"Hey! What’s going on in here?" Goku asked as her opened the door. BOOM. BAM. SMACK. Several different objects hit him in the face. Surprised, he quickly shut the door. He saw Vegeta coming down the hall towards him.

"No Vegeta! Don’t go in there! It’s a warzone!"

"You can’t tell me what or what not to do! I’m the prince of the saiyans!"

"Vegeta, first of all, you’re now KING of the Saiyans, second of all, it’s doesn’t matter what your title is!"

The door opened, then closed quickly. Without a second word, Vegeta turned and marched back down the hallway.

"Told you so!"

* * *

**~In Master Roshi’s room~**

 

"Look at this guys!" said Master Roshi happily.

Oolong, Gohan, and Piccolo walked over.

"That’s pitiful." Gohan exclaimed. "Looking at the Victoria Secrets catalog."

Gohan and Piccolo felt they were being really stupid, so he and Piccolo left on their way to the lobby.

* * *

**~In Yamcha’s room~**

 

"I’m going to get Bulma back if it’s the last thing I do!"

"If you try, it WILL be the last thing you do and you know it!" Puar said. "Vegeta would kill you a dozen times over before you could even blink!"

"We need to meet the everybody in the lobby remember?" Tien reminded them.

"Yeah, that’s right! Let’s go then." Choutzu said.

"I just wanna eat."

"You always do Yajirobe. You always do."

* * *

 

Goku came down and met up with ChiChi who had a bruise on her cheek from a wayward blow dryer.

"We will be at the Palatian’s (a restaurant there) all-you-can-eat buffet if you need us! Bye." he grabbed Goten by the arm and dragged him along.

"Bye, mom!" Goten called back.

* * *

 

At the pools (yes POOLS), ChiChi & Bulma decided to sunbathe, 18 was doing her nails, Yamcha & Tien were swimming, Piccolo was meditating over the deep end, and Gohan and Choutzu were splashing each other. Since Piccolo was by the diving board, every time someone jumped in, a big spray of water rose up and engulfed him.

 _"I hate this! Stupid human vacations!"_ Piccolo thought.

"Hey, Piccolo-san! Tag, you’re it!" Gohan giggled like a little boy and flew away quickly.

"If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em!" Piccolo took off, hot on Gohan’s trail.

* * *

**~At the buffet~**

 

Everyone was starting at Goku, even Goten.

"Dad, stop! Don’t you  **ever**  get full?" Goten panicked and ran to the elevator. He pressed the button for the third floor.

"Vegeta-san! Help!" he shouted at him. "My father is attacking food with a vengeance!"

"Brat, I don’t care about him. Leave me alone. I’m going to the casino."

"Fine then! Be that way!" Goten sighed. "I’ll just go get mom…" he opened a window and flew out towards the pool area.

* * *

**~At the casino~**

 

Vegeta was walking along and looking around.

 _"These humans do some strange things, but they look sorta interesting."_ he thought. He spotted some liquid on a tray a woman was carrying and discovered he was kind of thirsty.

"Sir, do you want a martini?" she asked.

He took one, drank it, and decided he liked it.

"Give me all of them, human, if you value your life."

The terrified woman gave him the tray and ran away screaming.

 _"This stuff is excellent."_ he thought as he drank another. After his 40th, the room started to spin. He felt unbelievably giddy. He heard some music and thought he would like to dance so he hopped up onto a nearby blackjack table to "shake his groove thang".

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy yeah!" he started to sing and thinking they were directions in his drunken state, he removed his shirt. Girls squealed at the sight of his very well-muscled chest and a crowd started to form.

"And I shake my little tush on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah the catwalk, and I move my little tush on the catwalk!"

"Vegeta, what the HELL are you doing??" Bulma yelled and looked at him. He was shirtless and pantsless and he had money sticking out of his boxer shorts.

"Oh hi Bulmy-kins! How's it going?" he asked in drunken stupor. Then he swayed as he passed out. Bulma, not wanting to be squished, jumped out of the way as he hit the floor, HARD.

 _"How am I going to get him upstairs?"_ she asked herself as she leaned against the table to think.

* * *

**~ At the pool, again.~**

"Mom! Dad is going crazy at the buffet!" yelled Goten as he spotted her.

"What?! 18, I'll be right back!" she ran inside followed closely by her youngest son while screaming. "Son Goku, you better stop right this instant!"

* * *

**~In Master Roshi's Room~**

"Well I'm done. How about we go and pick up some chicks?" asked Roshi.

"Roshi, you couldn't pick up a cold! I bet you can't get not one girl!"

"You're on, Oolong!"

* * *

**~At the Buffet~**

"That was good!" Goku burped.

"Goku, there you are!" Everything that was even close to food was consumed and her husband was currently licking a serving pan.

"Bye ChiChi!" Goku yelled as he dropped the pan & ran for his life with his family right behind him.

* * *

 

Goten shook his head.  _"Parents"_ he thought.  _"You never can understand them and mine are the worst!"_

"I wonder what Trunks-kun is up to?" he asked out loud as he walked out of the now food-less restaurant.

"GOTEN! Where are you?" Trunks yelled as he came around a corner and ran right into to him knocking the other down. He hadn't thought of just sensing his ki. "Gomen, Goten." he said helping him up. "Guess what? I have a great idea!"

"What is it?" his friend questioned innocently, forgetting that his ideas usually got them into trouble.

"Let's go gambling!"

"But we're not adults yet!"

"We don't have to be. See, this is my plan..." Trunks went on to explain. During this, Goten grew more and more skeptical.

"You want us to get my dads clothes and me to stand on your shoulders so we're tall?" Goten asked incredulously.

"Yep. If we win something big and have to go claim it later, your dad would have to go get it. You know my dad won't and my purple hair is a HUGE difference. Besides, you and your father are practically twins!"

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, I thought you were my best friend!" Trunks said about to cry.

"Gomen! I am Trunks! You know I am. Come on, lets go." Goten said leading the way to the elevators.

"Heh. Works every time."

* * *

 

"Stupid Gohan. Me chasing him around like a giant baka!" Piccolo grumbled back into his previous position by the diving board, this time higher so he won't get wet. He was so deep in meditation that he didn't notice the fat woman until it was too late.

"Piccolo-san, watch out!" Gohan cried, but his former sensei didn't hear him. Piccolo suddenly jerked into alertness and looked up.

 _"Hmmm, this is weird. The sun is a little dimmer that it was before. Some clouds must have covered it."_ he thought.

"Wait a minute!" he said aloud. "The clouds have nothing to do with it! That's someones..." But it was too late. The 600 pound lady who had jumped off the high-dive had landed right on poor Piccolo's head knocking him into the pool.

Gohan flinched and looked away. "That's gotta hurt."

* * *

 

"Come on baby, ditch the midget and get with a real man!" said an annoying person who just wouldn't leave 18 alone.

"Get away from her! She doesn't want you around, that obvious." yelled an angry Krillin.

"What are  **you**  gonna do about it, huh?" sneered the man.

"This." he punched him in the face.

"Krillin no! I can handle my own affairs!"

"But 18..."

"You're pitiful!" the man informed him and pushed him into the deep end of the pool. That would have been okay, if Krillin could swim.

"HELP!" Krillin shouted.

"I got him." Yamcha popped up beside him and grabbed him under the arms.

"How dare you do that to my husband?" 18 cried. "Take this!" she uppercutted him. "And this!" she kicked him in the stomach. "And this to grow on!" she kneed him in the groin. After he was on his knees, she finished her job with an elbow to the back. "There!" she said satisfied as she dusted off her hands. "What?" she asked innocently. "You never seen a woman kick some ass before?" she yelled at the spectators. They soon went back to their business.

Yamcha pulled Krillin out and plopped him on the side. "I'm sure glad I'm not you." he told him as he walked away.

18 rushed over to Krillin. "Are you okay?" she asked fussing over him.

"I'm fine. I just forgot who you were for a second. I feel safe with you around!"

"That's okay." she kissed him on the forehead and made Krillin blush.

* * *

 

"Hey Goku! A little help over here!" Bulma called to a still running Goku.

"Oh sure." he stopped and turned to his wife. "Can you chew me out later? I want to help a friend in need."

"Oh fine. Go ahead." she called back as she made her way over to the slots.

"Thanks!" he turned to the unconscious Vegeta. "What did he do? Drink himself stupid?"

"You got it!" She sighed. "I don't know why I married him."

Goku just smiled in response as he picked the small saiyan up who had just begun to talk in his drunken slumber.

"Kakarott, I love you!"

Goku looked at him like he just grew three heads. "I don't even wanna ask. I need to get him upstairs quick."

He walked toward the elevator followed by Bulma and stopped at the door. He nudged Bulma who was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice. "Ahem." he cleared his throat.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Can you push the third floor button for me? I kind of have my hands full."

"Oh sure."

After they got to the room Goku & Vegeta shared with Goten, Trunks, and Krillin they set him down on the bed, took off his boots and Bulma tucked him in.

"Thanks Goku. I don't know what I would ever do without you. I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for, to help!" he left the room on his way back downstairs to eat some more.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was uneventful as the Z senshi & everybody wearily made their way back to their rooms. Marron was being carried by 18, and Goku was carrying Goten. (both children were asleep)

"Goku, is my dad going to be okay?" Trunks asked once they we're in their room.

"Sure he is, but he'll be cranky in the morning, with the hangover and all."

"Um, Goku? He's  **always**  cranky!" Krillin said.

"He is? I just thought he was having a bad life. Oh well, I guess I never really noticed."

Trunks and Krillin looked at him like the baka he was.

Goku noticed  **this**  though. "Relax. I was kidding! It'll be  **much, much**  worse than usual. About 5  **times**  as worse. In fact,..."

"Goku?"

"Yes Trunks?"

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled.

"Well excuuuse me!" He undressed down to his boxers and undershirt, laid down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 

The sun was shining and to everyone that was great; everyone except the saiyan prince that is. He opened his eyes and had to quickly shut them as a sharp pain made its was to his already pounding head.

"Oh Kami!" he moaned. "I swear I'll never drink again!" He looked around. Everybody was gone!

 _"How dare they leave me, the prince of the saiyans?"_ he stopped to contemplate for a moment _. "Who am I kidding? I'm prince of nobody! The only_ ** _full_** _saiyan left besides me is an idiot who is scared of his own wife!"_ he thought bitterly.

"Vegeta, where are you?" Bulma called. No answer. "Answer me, Veggie Brain!"

"I'm in the room woman! Duh!" he screamed back. "Shit, that hurt!" he said a little more quietly. "I can't yell at her today, but that's so fun!"

She opened the door and came in. "Why aren’t you up yet? Everyone's already had breakfast and are off somewhere. It's 11 am in the morning!"

"I hurt." he pouted.

"Aw poor baby." she leaned in to kiss him and stopped. "You still smell like liquor!" He tried to lean forward to kiss her instead, but his headache prevented him.

"Does Veggie-weggie have a wittle hangover?" He nodded. "HA HA HA HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! HA HA HA!" Each laugh was making his head hurt worse and worse.

"Please remove yourself from the premises if you are going to keep that up." he hissed from clenched teeth.

"Oops, gomen." She started to walk towards to door.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone!"

"Vegeta, you're a grown man, uh excuse me, saiyan. You can stay here by yourself until you feel better and by the way, take lots of aspirin and drink plenty of coffee. Lunch is in about an hour at the Hard Rock Café." she walked out.

"I'm getting up whether my head likes it or not." he stood and reeled with pain. "Then again, I can wait just a little while."

* * *

**~At the Casino again. This time with two totally different people~**

 

"This is sooo cool!" Goten said to his friend.

"7!" shouted the dealer.

"Whoo hoo!" Trunks said loudly. "We have over 3,000 dollars!"

"Shhh. You're not supposed to be there, remember?" Goten whispered down to him and Trunks shut up.

Minutes later they were bored, but they were up 2,000 more dollars.

"Well, it's time to hit the slots."

Goten & Trunks walked over to a slot machine that featured a cherry red convertible that advertised, 'You could win this capsule car!'. Goten put in a quarter and pulled the lever.

"Cherry! Cherry! Lemon? Aw man!" Goten tried again. "Bar! Bar! Bar! Whoo hoo! I did it! I won the car, yeah! All right!" The picture of the car lighted up.

"No Goten. WE won that car."

"Fine, whatever. But you're the one rich! And your family makes them!"

A casino employee came over to them.

"Congratulations from all of us here at Caesar's Palace. Can I have your name so I can make sure you get your prize?"

"It's Son Got-" Trunks pinched him. "Son Goku, yeah that's it. Son Goku."

"Alright Mr. Goku, you can pick it up at the main office when you're ready. Please come with a picture id." The man walked away writing down the info.

"We did it! ALRIGHT!" Goten yelled to Trunks.

"SON GOTEN!" a voice called out.

"Uh, oh. It's Mr. Goody-two-shoes. Run Trunks!" They took off.

"You are in  **so**  much trouble when mom finds out! Just wait until I tell her!" he yelled running after them.

"Gohan, why are you here?" ChiChi asked as she spotted him. "Don't tell me you were gambling! You know you're too young!" she scolded him.

"I was going to get something to eat when I saw Goten in here and judging by his height..."

"Trunks was with him." she finished.

"Yep, but we don't have time to talk. We need to catch them!"

"Son Goten, you get your little butt back here now!" ChiChi yelled as she ran in the direction her oldest had pointed in.

'Sir, can you help me?" Gohan continued when the man nodded. "It's my little brother & his best friend. They're running through the casino!"

The man just grunted and went back to his work.

Gohan got an idea. "And they're underage!" he said in a sing-songy voice.

The man looked up quick. "Well what are we waitin' for? Let's go!" he jumped up and motioned two of his friends to help.

* * *

 

"Oh, man we're gonna get it when they find us!" Goten said terrified. He and Trunks had sought refuge in a second floor broom closet. A little while ago, Trunks had produced a capsule with their regular clothes in it.

Knock, knock, knock! "Goten, Trunks, we know you're in there! Come out NOW!" ChiChi shouted.

"Yeah, open up!" another voice said.

"Great!" Trunks said sarcastically. "They brought  **my**  mom too. Good thing dad still has a hangover!"

"If you two don't come out within 3 seconds, Gohan here is breakin' it down! 1, 2, 3!" The door remained closed and locked. "Okay, you asked for it! Gohan do your stuff!"

Gohan did a flying kick which knocked it down pretty good.

"AHHHH!" the two cried. Bulma and ChiChi marched in and grabbed their children.

"Man you're heavy!" Bulma complained.

"You too." ChiChi agreed.

Gohan took the two from them and put one under each arm. "Let's go."

"Gohan, I'm really going to get you for this!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah, me too!"

"Whatever."

* * *

 

No Yamcha! Don't do it!" Puar said.

"I have to. I still love her." Yamcha replied. He walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Bulma's room is 3002, right?" he asked himself out loud. "Yeah." He walked down to it and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she asked as she opened it. "Oh hi Yamcha! How are you doing?"

"Fine. Listen, how about you and me go dancing tonight? You deserve to have some fun."

"Okay sure. Vegeta never takes me to those kind of places."

"Yeah great. I'll meet you at eight in the lobby."

"Okay. Eight it is."

* * *

 

Little did the two know, Vegeta had gotten over his hangover and was going to Bulma's room when he heard the whole conversation.

"That little weakling. Trying to steal my wife. I'll show him. I'll follow them tonight and see where they go and if he makes a move on her that's when the fun'll start!" His stomach rumbled loudly. "But first, I'm hungry. I have to see if Kakarott and his retarded family left any food."

* * *

 

Yajirobe was walking from Mc Donalds when he saw a bright light.

 _"What the hell is that?"_ he asked himself.

The light then stopped directly above him.

"Oh, shit!" he shouted as a tractor beam shot out and he started to rise into the air.

"I'm being abducted by aliens, the others will  **never**  believe this, but then again, I'm not too sure  **I**  believe it either!"

After a few feet, he stopped and fell onto his butt.

"What just happened?" he asked confused.

{translated from alien}

{He's too large for the beams. Initialize hooks!}

Two bright yellow octopus looking aliens leapt from the craft on hooks which they attached to Yajirobe's clothes. Two hooks per alien. He started to rise again, pretty rapidly now.

{Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho! Come on men! Give it your all! We need to probe him for our experiments.}

Soon Yajirobe was completely inside and the UFO flew away into the atmosphere.

* * *

 

"Come on pretty mama!" Roshi said to a blonde. "Give Mr. Roshi some lovin'!"

"The pig needs some too!" Oolong added.

"You know what?" the blonde asked the redhead. "I'm tired if men doing this to us everywhere we go outside!"

"Yeah." the other said. "I'm sick of it! Hey officer!" she yelled to a passing policeman. "These two perverts are sexually harassing us! Arrest them!"

"Sure thing. Mister and pig, you're under arrest." he slapped handcuffs on them. "Your both going downtown." He read them their rights. "Ladies, I need you to come too to state your case."

"Oh kami! The girls in Japan would have never done this to us! We're going to have to call Bulma to come and make bail."

* * *

 

A little bit after Gohan caught his brother and Trunks, he remembered all about his Mr. Piccolo.

 _"Oh, I hope he's okay."_ he thought as he rushed to the med station by the pool. He had left before when Piccolo had ordered him out. When he arrived, Gohan didn't see him at all.

"Miss?" he asked a nurse. "Where's the green namekian man that I brought in here earlier?"

"He checked out about 20 minutes ago."

"Oh kami! I didn't know his injuries were that serious! Piccolo-san!" he started to cry.

"Hey kid!" a familiar voice called out. "Why are you acting like that?"

"Piccolo-san, I still here your voice I wonder if I’m going crazy."

"Uh, Gohan? Yoo hoo, I'm over here!" Piccolo said waving his hand in front of Gohan’s face.

"Huh?" he looked up and a huge Goku-like grin went across his face. "Piccolo-san! You're alright!" he hugged him fiercely.

"Yeah I am. Of course." Piccolo started to smile at Gohan’s concern until he realized what he was doing. "None of that now." he pushed him off.

"Gomen. I just was so happy you were alive."

"Lets go. Don't you have a restaurant to get to?"

"Yeah that's right! Are you coming?"

"I have nothing better to do."

Both he and Piccolo take off in the direction of the infamous Hard Rock Café.

* * *

**~At the Café~**

 

Goku and his friends occupied at least three booths because, as in the room and elevator arrangements, some people can't stand to be around others.

Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, and Goten had a booth next to Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks. Marron, 18, Piccolo, and Krillin had a table, as did Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, & Puar. (remember Roshi & Oolong are in jail and Yajirobe's with the aliens)

Vegeta was starving because he still hadn't eaten so when the waitress appeared, he ordered first.

"I want 12 double cheeseburgers, 5 regular burgers, 3 large fries, and a large Coke."

"That's all for you?" she asked amazed.

"Duh!"

"Okay..." she wrote it down. "How about you little boy?"

"I'll have the same as my dad."

She looked at him strangely, but wrote it down anyway. She turned to Bulma. "Please don't tell me you want that too. My hand is getting a cramp!"

"No way. I'm not a human garbage disposal. I only want some large fries, a small diet Coke, and a bacon double cheeseburger."

"Thank you." she went over to Goku and his family. "What do you want?"

"I want 20 cheeseburgers and a strawberry shake." Goku said.

"Oh no. Not this again!" she sighed. "What about you?" she said to Goten.

"I'm not really all that hungry.." the waitress sighed with relief. "So I'll have only some large fries and 10 hamburgers." Goten continued. She facevaulted.

"What about you?"

"I want 5 double cheeseburgers, 2 regular, and 5 bacon double and a medium Sprite." Gohan replied.

"Ma'am?" the waitress asked fully expecting a large quantity of food to go along with the current trend.

"I only want a small Pepsi and a salad. Dressing on the side."

"Great!" she wrote it down and moved on. "What do  **you**  want?" she asked Krillin. It seems the males are all walking bottomless pits."

"Well not me. I only want  **one**  cheeseburger, small fries, and a Sprite. Those other guys are saiyans." she gave him a look. "Don't ask."

"Moving on..." she stopped by 18. "What will you have?"

"Same as him and just add another burger. My daughter will have the kids meal with a orange soda."

Okay." she looked at Piccolo. "Uh, h-how a-about y-you?" she stuttered nervous.

"I only want a large glass of water."

She sweatdropped. "Our hamburgers are world class! Surely you want something else besides water!"

"Nope. Only  **water."**

 

"Fine." she walked over to the last table.

"Well hello..." Yamcha said in a seductive voice to her. He looked at her name tag. "Sharlene. What are you doing when you get off work today?"

"Yamcha, you have a date with Bulma!" Puar whispered to him.

"Oh, darn. That's right." he turned to Sharlene. "Are you available tomorrow?"

"Sure! I'm off."

"Good. Come to the Ceasars Palace, where I'm staying, at around 9pm. Ask for Yamcha."

She giggled, took their orders, and walked away with a smile on her face.

An hour later, after they finished eating. A song came on and Goku started to hum it. It turns out, it's one of his favorites. He stood up and started to sing along and dance. Goten got up too along with Trunks.

_Well, since my baby left me_

_I've found a new place to dwell._

_It's down at the end of a lonely street_

_at Heartbreak Hotel._

Goten and Trunks joined in:

_I get so lonely baby._

_I get so lonely._

_I get so lonely I could die._

 

Everybody was staring at them. ChiChi and the rest quietly got up and left after Bulma paid. Vegeta said to the onlookers. "We are  **not**  with those people." as they walked out the door.

* * *

 

"Why'd you leave me back there dad?" Trunks asked when he had caught up with his parents.

"Because you were making an ass out of yourself. Spending so much time with Kakarott's brat is  **not**  good for you. In fact, anyone spending time with him is not good." Vegeta replied.

"Hey! I was having fun. Something  **you**  no nothing about so just shut up about it!"

"Trunks!" Bulma said shocked. "When we get back to the hotel, you can't go to the pool, the arcade, nothing!"

"Woman, don't do that to  **my**  son. He was saying what he felt and that was good."

"Oh please Vegeta!" she said as they walked into the hotel. " **You**  are the bad influence on Trunks, not Goten!" They started to yell at each other and people were starting to stare. (with dbz people they always do)

"Oh don't worry. They're like this all the time!" Bulma and Vegeta got into the elevator forgetting all about their son. "You see? They never finish punishing me and that's the best! I have such great parents!" Trunks said happily and he went to find Goten.

* * *

**~At Club Zed** (don't ask) **~**

 

"This is sooo cool!" Bulma said as she was dancing with Yamcha on the very crowded dance floor.

"I knew you would like it." Yamcha smiled.  _1 point for me, none for the troll. Hee Hee._

 

As they were having fun, they didn't notice Goku, ChiChi, and Gohan come in. (its a 16 & over club)

"You go have fun now Go-" before ChiChi even finished her son was off having spotted a pretty girl in the corner.

"Wanna dance?" Goku asked.

"Sure."

Too bad they didn't notice a certain someone else either.

* * *

 "I  **knew**  he would try something like that! I just knew it!" Vegeta hissed and then he stopped.  _Why am I even caring? I should be happy to get rid of that screaming, whiny, bad-tempered, ugly woman, but I'm not. Oh no. It's true. I'm soft. I'm becoming a sentimental sap like the third class baka. But hey, then again I like it!_

 

He strode onto the floor to the last place he had seen them. When he got there they were gone.

"Shit! How's a saiyan supposed to find people in this group? I'll just clear them out. Final Fla-" He stopped to think. "Wait. I might kill the weakling before I get a chance to torture him and not to think about Bulma! Damn."

He started to walk again, pushing past people without a second thought. Goku sensed him and made a mental note to stay alert.  _He might try something._

 

When Vegeta finally reached them, he tapped Yamcha on the shoulder. The latter turned around.

"Yes? Uck" he grew pale and started to choke as Vegeta's hand closed around his throat.

"Vegeta! Let him go! NOW!" Something in Bulma's voice made him stop.

"Thank you for allowing me to breathe again. I am forever in your debt." he said sarcastically.

Vegeta decided to ignore this. "Why were you with my wife?"

"I wanted her to have a good time on this trip since you seem to never take her anywhere."

"That's the truth Vegeta." Bulma told him.

"Sure and Kakarott is a genius." Vegeta answered.

"Hey! I resent that." Goku shouted over there.

"Does it matter?" Vegeta shouted back while rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I heard you in the hallway when you asked Bulma to go earlier today."

"Were you spying on me?" Bulma said starting to get angry.

"No! I was going to your room when I overheard the conversation that's all."

"I'm sick and tired of you!"

"Hey, the idiot over there asked another girl out too! At the café." Vegeta protested.

"What? You did? Yamcha, you will never change!" she slapped him.

"HA!" Vegeta said triumphantly into Yamcha's face.

"That goes for you too!" Vegeta received the same treatment.

"HA!" It was Yamcha's turn.

"That's it! I'm tired of you!" Vegeta quickly turns super saiyan. All of the other people run out terrified. Bulma hurriedly gets out of the way.

"Bring it on!" Yamcha said as he got into a fighting stance confident that he would win.

It was over pretty quick. Like Puar had said the day before. Vegeta basically killed him a dozen times over before he could even blink. When he was about to finish him off for real, Goku intervened.

"Vegeta, that's enough. I think he's learned his lesson."

"He had learned it around the time you had broken his arm actually." Gohan piped up.

"Gohan, nobody asked you." Yamcha moaned from the floor.

"Just stay away from my woman. Next time I won't be so easy on you." Vegeta grabbed Bulma around the waist and walked to the door where he proceeded to fly away.

* * *

 After they had given Yamcha a senzu bean, Bulma decided, along with ChiChi, to go grab 18 and Marron and head to the mall.

"I need to get away from this overprotective baka! Meet me in the lobby in 5, kay?"

"Sure Bulma. I'll tell 18 and Marron." ChiChi replied.

"Cool. Thanks."

"No problem."

Five minutes later they all were all gathered like the dragonballs, in the lobby.

"Okay. This is the plan." ChiChi said holding a map. "We hit here, here, here and here and then we journey to here." She pointed to each place respectively.

"Question!"

"Yes, Bulma?"

"Can we please go to The Gap? I need to go and get this dress..."

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Uh, sure. Okay."

They went outside where Bulma produced a capsule for a really nice sports car and they were off to the outlet mall in Las Vegas.

* * *

Three hours later...

They had so many bags each one of them were carrying at least 4 including Marron. (She had her own little spree at The Children's Place)

"My feet hurt soooo bad!" 18 complained. "And Marron's about to fall asleep."

"I just spent my entire life savings here!" ChiChi moaned then thought for a second. "Actually I probably had gambled it away before I spent it here. Oh great! Now we're broke!"

Bulma was the only one still remaining calm. "I finally got to replace my summer wardrobe. I thought I would have to wear last year's again!"

They all sweat dropped again.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I'm tired." 18 said yawning. She woke Marron up and they were on their way.

* * *

**Note:** I have nothing against Tien nor Choutzu. I just needed something to happen to them like something did to everyone else.

Tien and Choutzu had decided to catch a show. A magic act.

"That's great!" Choutzu exclaimed clapping as the magician did the famous "saw the audience volunteer in half" trick.

"Choutzu, you know that was just staged!"

"I know, but it was good."

Tien shook his head. A man that was sitting near them, who had been watching them throughout the performance, finally decided to say something.

"You two are perfect!"

"Perfect for what?" Choutzu questioned.

"For my group." he handed them a business card. "I'm Ted Richards from the Freaks, Freaks, and More Freaks freak show and I was wondering..."

"No." Tien said abruptly. "We aren't freaks and we don't want a whole bunch of people ogling us."

"I'll give you..." he wrote a sum down on a napkin and handed it to them. Tien still shook his head, but Choutzu grabbed it and his eyes lit up.

"Oh gosh! We'll do it!"

"What are you saying?" Tien asked him.

"Here. Look at this." he slid him the figure and when Tien saw it, his eyes got big too.

"We'll take it! We sure could use that money." They get up and follow Ted to his car to work out the final arrangements.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

About 3 months after the trip, Yajirobe got dropped off. He was thinner, a whole lot thinner. The aliens had put him on a diet. He had a lot of stories to tell so he is currently working at the International Alien Abduction Association as the president.

Tien and Choutzu made lots of money as "The three-eyed man and his little mime-clown thing". They came home richer than they knew what to do with so they donated it all to the freakish children fund.

Yamcha never really recovered from that attack. He had some many nightmares about it, it warped his mind and he now resides in the Happy Dale Oaks mental institution.

Goku and ChiChi are doing quite well financially. Trunks let Goten keep the car and the money. It wasn't like he needed it anyway and instead of always complaining about how broke they were, ChiChi got a job as an air traffic controller. Unfortunately, due to her violent nature, plane-to-ground crashes have increased dramatically and more and more pilots are going to therapists for ChiChi's Landing Stress Syndrome.

Vegeta stayed true to his word and never drank again, of course except for a little can of beer now and then.

Gohan got a girlfriend (guess who) and started a new career that usually keeps him busy during school hours. (guess what he does and I'll give you a cookie)

Roshi and Oolong never made bail and stayed there until their sentence was up. 5 years later, they are now back to their old ways but vow never to harass a woman in America again.

Trunks still never got punished for anything and keeps on being bad wherever he goes. Goten still follows him like a little lost puppy.

Puar never got Yamcha to listen to reason, until it was time to put him away. But by then he was too far gone to even care.


End file.
